leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nocturne/Strategy
Skill usage * allows to jungle surprisingly well. Attack speed runes and his work well with this ability allowing the AoE damage and heal to occur more often. *Using over time is an effective way to chase or escape an enemy. *Be sure to hit your target with when you are ganking, it is vital in closing the distance and staying on your target. * has great synergy with . You can either use the fear to ensure landing or hit them with first and use the speed boost to stick to your target and ensure the fear on them. *Enemy champions closing on you might not see in time. Use this to your advantage. *Using as an excellent tool to fend against two, it gives great surviving capabilities. *Save your if you don't require it. It can be essential for surviving ganks or ganking others. ** A well timed can turn fights in your favor. Time it to avoid high damage abilities such as or hard CC. ** Even if you aren't near the fight, don't be afraid to use your to confuse and separate the other team. You will even get assists if your team gets kills from it. ** Using during a teamfight in the jungle is extra powerful because the enemies outside of brush completely lose sight inside of it due to a lack of shared sight. It can cause them to unknowingly split up in the confusion. *Early and mid game, is a great way to pounce on an overextended opponent for an easy kill. Late game it becomes a useful dash during teamfights ensuring that nobody escapes with low health. * becomes more powerful with more map vision. His does not reveal the enemy champions, so you must have vision of them in order to dash to them. Because of this getting and placing them around the map is highly recommended. * can only target enemies in the radius of and with sight. For this reason, synergizes well as it gives sight to all enemies, even invisible champions and ones in brush, allowing to be able to hit a target in the fog of war. Build usage * As with most DPS champions, has great synergy with because of the armor penetration, cooldown reduction, and most notably the attack speed and movement speed active. * Combining a with his will allow to ignore two enemy abilities, greatly increasing his survivability. ** Be aware that activating while is up will cause both shields to pop when hit by an ability. * A is a powerful item on a jungling . Building it early allows for extra life steal, which can help stay on a target longer and secure a gank, as well as the bonus ward effect. Since junglers should be assisting with wards anyways, it easily ends up paying for itself by mid-game if used consistently. * Stacking Attack Damage benefits on almost all of his functions. ** In contrast, derives little benefit from stacking ability power. It is highly advised to not build AP or hybrid items, like . * While is viable on , there are better ways to build him. Getting an early for example is way more beneficial. * can certainly use on-hit Effects like , but does not necessarily require them. They can be very useful on him, though. ** He can, however, take great advantage with items like , as he can achieve every impacting stat he requires. * Snowballing on with items like are potent due his steady ganking, but can quickly backfire if played recklessly. Choose wisely where to engage for kills. * players should limit their choice of boots to a small range: , or with emphasis on due to his squishy nature. * In 5v5, If you think you are being targeted more often, It is best to build tank item for survivability as is very squishy. * Good tanky items to have on are and , for the extra hp and magic resist. Gameplay *While powerful in utility, is lacking in stats. Early survivability items can boost his gameplay noticeably. *Being an incredible strong chaser having a delicacy in chasing, he is immediate focus in ganks. Take counter-measures whenever possible. * is a great backdoorer. When a turret is low use your ultimate and secretly push it. ** It is likely that prepared enemies are quickly getting an to counter wards or to scout for . Prepare to counter them fast and properly as soon as possible. Getting your own Oracle's Elixir to counter their wards is an effective way to keep opponents unaware of your location and create optimal ganking opportunities. ** It's also advised to maintain good map control and counter enemy map control so you can more effectively surprise enemies with low Health when available. *Enemies immediately prepare for being attacked as soon as clouds the screen. Use this to your advantage before reacting too hectic. *Having at least one on your team is a great way for you to aim champion enemies with . * features Carry and Assassin skill sets. Therefore, grabbing some Attack Damage is recommended. * can jungle because of . Depending on Runes, a has the choice of starting with a / and ( runes) or , 5x and( runes). Recommended builds Countering * will block the vision loss effect of . **Keep in mind that means he can initiate his fights/ganks without worrying about a Veil blocking his or if he does initiate with . *Always remember, cannot target you with his ult if he can't see you. If you lose your vision, due to the effects of , try quickly hiding in the brush or stealthing to prevent his Dash to you. **Also, while under the effects of , you and your teammates can still see each others' map pings. *Try to juke to avoid because this will increase movement speed if it hits you. *Breaking leash can be critical to your survival. ** Champions such as can negate by using when the fear takes effect, allowing you to come out from the without the fear. Keep in mind that when you use while leashed will not break the leash. **Note that you will be feared while pooled so you will move around in your randomly. Category:Champion strategies